


R.I.P Mark's Sack

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pole Dancing, Polygrumps, gay fuckers i s3g, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan has been harboring a bit of a crush on Arin for a while now, maybe pole dancing will get him to finally grow a pair and confess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry i literally lost all motivation to write this half way through but I was so dedicated to finish it so here it is. God I need to get some motivation to keep writing I swear.

Dan was captivated by the Arin in his bright pink booty shorts and a tight Starbomb tank top. They were currently filming marks third pole dancing video and now Jack was there with them. The green haired man next to the red. All he could think about was the Arin’s ass strutting towards the camera. _This video is going to be torture._

“Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to Pole Dancing 3 with the Grumps and Jack, say hello everybody.” Mark’s deep voice resonated through the studio. “Top of the morning to you laddies!” The proud Irish man said with a high pitch loud voice. He waved to the camera and posed in his green booty shorts, his eyes shifting nervously between Mark and the pole. “Hello Lovelies” Arin added in his calming voice that Dan could listen to for day on end. Dan waved, going to stand next to Arin. 

“We are going to do some stretches first” Sienna informed. “This is the only thing that I can fucking do.” Jack giggled as everyone reached for the ground. “I still think I am doing it wrong” Dan groaned as he attempted to twist his hips and ribs around. “Now for the sea anemone” Sienna suggested as she put her legs up and swung them down. “Here is the part that I give up” Jack groaned and fell flat onto the floor. “I believe in you Jack” Mark mocked out of breath from the stretches. “Says the man who is out of breath” Jack retorted, sitting up and reaching for his toes just to do something.

Throughout all the exercises he was distracted the whole time by Arin, constantly trying to not be obvious about it. “Let's get on the pole now. We will start off with what we did in the last video and see if you guys can still hold yourselves on the pole upside down.” Sienna advised and swung herself effortlessly onto the pole, instantly going upside down. “Jack do you think you can do this.” Dan teased. “By jaysus, I saw the last video you could barely do it yourself.” Jack retorted. He would have come up with a witty comeback had he now have been, once again, captivated by Arin’s soft body.

 _“Come on Dan, you're on camera dumbass”._ He reminded himself, snapping back just in time to see Mark’s balls hit the pole moaning, and laughed his ass off. “Jaysus fuck Mark.” Jack said in a thick Irish accent and laughed. “Oh that's gotta hurt man…” Arin managed to say though his laughing fit as Mark fell onto the floor in a fetal position. “My turn” Arin all but yelled as he strutted to the pole. Mark still laying on the floor, gave a thumbs up at Arin’s walk and confidence. “Wouldn’t suggest hitting your dick.” Mark advised weakly. Dan, however, openly stared at Arin’s ass as he walked. _“I can’t be the only one staring at this point, it's not fucking possible.”_ He saw Jack crouch down to Mark, comforting him in his moment of weakness while watching Arin’s performance.

The whole time Arin was on the pole, he looked like it was where he belonged. Dan was the only one who knew that he had actually practiced pole dancing. His movement was as fluid as his hair flowing when he spun around the pole. This was going to be an extremely long video.

“Thanks guys for joining me in the video guys.” Mark ended the video and put the camera and tripod away. Mark’s liquid voice resonated in the studio as they were changing into their street clothes. “Yeah I had problems keeping myself from popping a boner.” Dan admitted, laughing to dismiss it as a joke. He went over to the wall where Arin was sitting by and leaned against it. “Yeah, have you been practicing Arin? You seemed to be doing a fuck ton better than last time” Jack spoke. Dan turned his head just in time to see Arin blushing. _“I am gonna tell him today.”_ Dan mentally noted. “Fuck yeah dude, I spent the last year and a half on the pole. Had practice every Friday for the longest fucking time!” He laughed the comment off with a hint of pride.

“No wonder, was Sienna teaching you?” Mark asked. “Yeah I have, but he is a natural!” Sienna ended with a chuckle, Arin’s face still red. “Well it was nice to meet up with you guys, but we have an episode of Game Grumps to film.” Dan lied, grabbing onto Arin’s arm before he could correct him. Once they were out of the building Arin went to stop him. “Hey man, what was that about? We don’t have to film Grumps today.” The soothing voice sent chills down his spine. “Yeah I know, I just needed to talk to you.”

They reached the Grump office before they continued the conversation. Arin would keep fidgeting causing Dan to feel a bit guilty. He knew that it probably sounded like Dan had bad news but he wanted to tell Arin how he felt in private. “Arin, don’t worry it isn’t bad news.” Dan grabbed Arin’s hand and lead him to the couch and sat down. “Well that's good but I still don’t know what's goin on.” Arin mentioned to break some of the tension. Dan leaned back against the couch and began to think of how to say this. _“Hey man, I just wanted to let you know that I am in love with you?”_ Not a good way to start. 

“I just… You mean a lot to me, you know that right?” He started, voice going softer. Arin nodded and stared at Dan cautiously. “Of course I know that dumbass.” He laughed. “Well over that past few weeks I have been realizing that I kind of, like you?” He started mumbling towards the end. “Dan I can’t hear what you said.” Nervous tension began to form in the air. “I like you!” Dan yelled with the last bit of confidence he had. 

Arin went still and his eyes widened. _“Not good”_ Dan started to freak out. “You… Like me?” Arin tried to grasp what Dan was saying. Dan began to curl in on himself to feel some sort of comfort. “Well yeah, I honestly thought it was kinda obvious.” Dan muttered into his legs. He was so nervous he was worried that it was going to be visible soon. “Dude, I am more shocked that you didn’t know I liked you back. Like, Suzy was bugging me the past week about when I am going to tell you that I liked you.” Arin smiled and reached out for Dan’s hands. “Shit dude, are you telling me that I could have been doing coupley shit with you all this time?” Dan groaned. “Yeah dude.” Arin scooted closer to Dan. “I guess we should start catching up then.” Dan whispered as he closed the space between them, kissing Arin.


End file.
